Oh My God, Kaitlin Cooper!
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: KAITLIN / RYAN / SETH! The youngest Cooper returns home, and a few things have changed...in her and in the two Cohen boys. And as the daughter of Julie, of course you're going to be promiscuous. Rated M for Strong Sex Scenes and Low Level Coarse Language.


The O

_- - - - - - - - _

_Okay, so some of you might have read this story on ._

_This is one of mine I wrote a while back, but I've re-edited it a hell of a lot – same basic ideas, though… Kaitlin Cooper has fun at the Cohen residence :_

_- - - - - - - - _

Kaitlin Cooper waited in the Cohen kitchen for her mother and older sister. She'd returned home from boarding school to find her family's former home in the numbered streets had new owners.

And although she knew Julie and Marissa were now living in a trailer park, she kept it secret. She was back in Newport to make sure her family was okay.

Ryan had answered the door to Kaitlin. He wouldn't have recognised her if it wasn't for the quick anecdote.

"Oh my God, Kaitlin Cooper?!" Seth said as he went to see who it was.

"Weird neighbour kid… Hi!" Kaitlin replied with a smile.

But even if all Kaitlin remembered of Seth was his nerdy, quirky side, she couldn't deny that he was now somewhat attractive. He had buffed up quite a bit and had a voice of confidence in him.

"You've grown --" Seth began.

"-- Boobs?" Kaitlin finished off his sentence.

Neither of the boys could object to that. The last time Seth and Ryan had seen Kaitlin she wasn't "sexualised" at all – now she had a killer body and a cute face.

"Got any beer?" Kaitlin asked as she left herself in, causing Seth to freeze.

"Kidding…God," Kaitlin said with a smile. "It'd be fine if your dad wasn't a cop, right?"

"Actually, he's an attorney," Ryan corrected her.

"I'll just have a juice," Kaitlin ignored the last comment as she crossed her arms.

Both boys were thinking it; Kaitlin was an attractive girl, and although they both had their dream women in Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts, Kaitlin still made their dicks hard just by her presence.

Seth passed her the drink as the three of them sat at the kitchen table, Ryan on one side and Seth and Kaitlin on the other.

"Thanks," Kaitlin said sweetly.

There was another change; last time they'd seen of Kaitlin she was a miniature version of her mother - arrogant, obsessively fashion-driven, self righteous and self-absorbed…now seemed to learn some common courtesy and manners. So lucky she went to boarding school in that regard.

Silence surrounded the room, but thoughts raced through all three of their heads. Both boys would occasionally look up at one another from their blank stares, with an "Oh my god, how hot is this chick?!" look.

Kaitlin knew good-looking when she saw it, too. Seth and Ryan both had good bodies, and they'd made two of Newport's hottest their girlfriends so there's definitely something even more about them.

Kaitlin would shuffle in her chair; crossing one leg over the leg, or flicking her hair, even the occasional full body stretch – all to see if the guys were interested.

The boys couldn't help but steal a glance - everything about her was rather seductive… which seemed to be in the Cooper female genes.

She was wearing a short, tight skirt - which complimented her long tanned legs perfectly - and a skimpy top that showcased her curvaceous body and perky breasts. Ryan could feel himself having more and more urges on the girl that could one day be his little sister-in-law.

"Hey, Seth," Ryan said across the table, trying to distract himself. "That special on _Hellboy_'s on soon," he finished, directing his eyes from Seth to the TV.

"Nah, I'm fine, man. I'm sure they'll show it again tomorrow or something," Seth responded.

Both Ryan and Kaitlin were thrown back by this. The other thing she knew of Seth Cohen is that he'd stay in house watching comic and fantasy television practically all day.

Now Kaitlin knew something was working with her flirtatious little movements – he was staying because of her.

She looked down to see an aroused Seth. "Something's got this boy excited," Kaitlin thought as glanced over the bulge.

"Should I, shouldn't I? Should I, shouldn't I?" Thoughts raced through her head whether to go for it…should she grab the tent he had pitched?

First she needed to _make sure_ it was _her_ that he was getting it up for. Who knows, maybe he gets hard think about _Hellboy_…

Kaitlin took off her top, revealing her slim, silky body and pink lingerie bra.

"Whoa. Is it hot in here?" she asked the two boys.

Both of them had looked on eagerly, eyes widened. Kaitlin threw her shirt to the floor and looked again at Seth's crotch; this time he noticed, but couldn't stop it from rising some more.

"Um…. I--It's winter," Seth said, going into his old neurotic state.

Kaitlin gave a naughty smile as she reached her hands behind her back and unclipped her bra. Seth and Ryan watched intently as she dropped it to the floor.

"No, it's pretty hot," Ryan said, staring at the Kaitlin as he moved his eyes up and down her body. He wasn't referring to the weather, either…

Kaitlin could only smile at the gob-stricken boys. She giggled and lowered herself until she met Seth's crotch.

His awaiting cocked throbbed hard beneath the surface; like a volcano about to erupt.

Ryan stood up from his chair to watch Kaitlin a topless Kaitlin chug down his friend and 'half-brother'. She pulled down Seth's pants in a hurry and began to work his manhood.

Within seconds Kaitlin was deepthroating Seth's enormous gob, gagging with every gulp as she constantly intensified the pace.

Seth was moaning with each swallow from Kaitlin's masterful mouth. Ryan thought of the countless blowjobs he'd gotten from Marissa, and this dedication and love of cock was clearly _another thing_ the two sisters had in common.

"Hmmph…Hang on," Kaitlin took the cock out of her mouth. She slid down her skirt and panties, and the boys went into shock again. "You two are going to slam this."

This wasn't going to just be a couple quick blowjobs; Kaitlin was horny and yearning to be fucked.

She took hold of her perky tits, now, and wrapped them around Seth's dick. Ryan started jerking off as he watched Kaitlin tit-fuck Seth's weary cock.

Kaitlin went back to deepthroating him, and it wasn't even a second-long workout until Seth exploded in her mouth. After gulping and slurping down the multitude of cum, she took his cock with her left hand and sent her right hand down to her own pussy.

Kaitlin licked Seth's dick like a lollipop, looking him directly in the eyes as she did so, and began rubbing her moist clit.

Kaitlin had grown an attraction towards Seth, but not so much to Ryan. She noticed him jacking off as he watched her playing with Seth, but she couldn't see him in the corner of her eye anymore.

"Ohhh, SHHIITT! Shit, shiiit!" Kaitlin screamed, her petite body in a spasm with ecstasy as her ass was reamed.

She looked back to see Ryan crouching down behind her, his thick schlong buried inches into her ass. Now Ryan had her attention!

He poured out all the hot, gooey cum that was building up into her ass.

"An anal virgin, huh," Ryan acted oblivious with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm," Kaitlin nodded mischievously.

"Marissa was too. She was a bit scared at first," he looked into Kaitlin's provocative eyes; "but I taught her to love it," Ryan finished with a humble smile.

"Up on a bench?" she suggested, wanting them to continue this somewhere more comfortable. The two of them walked over to the kitchen benches, where the Cohens make their morning coffees every day.

Ryan instructed Kaitlin to rest her elbows on the bench and saddle up. She stuck her alluring ass out – it looked craving for a good fuck.

He guided his dick into her hole again, this time building a rhythm as he rubbed his hands over her petite, flawless body. Kaitlin was shuddering and whimpering with satisfaction from each thrust.

"You're so tight," Ryan said.

"Bet you never thought you'd be saying that to your girlfriend's baby sister, hey?" Kaitlin replied sweetly with what little breath she had.


End file.
